<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morgenstimmung by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697918">Morgenstimmung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31'>ten-ten31 (KitKaos)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Prongs?“ nuschelte Sirius. - „Mhm?“ - „Was machst du?“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morgenstimmung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Drabble entstanden im Rahmen der <a href="https://wecanbeheroes.de/showthread.php?tid=39">Spring Is In The Air</a> Challenge zum Begriff <b>22. The Lazy Song – Bruno Mars</b>. Alipotsy ist eine Erfindung meiner liebsten Jily-Schreiberin cgner, das habe ich hier nur aufgegriffen. Aber jetzt: Enjoy. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Prongs?“ nuschelte Sirius.</p><p>„Mhm?“</p><p>„Was machst du?“</p><p>„Nichts. Wieso?“ James drehte den Kopf ein wenig und öffnete ein Auge, um zu seinem besten Freund hinüber zu blinzeln. Er bereute es augenblicklich, als eine heiße Nadel sich direkt hinter seinen Augen in sein Gehirn bohrte.</p><p>Padfoots Antwort bekam er nicht mit, aber so wichtig konnte sie nicht gewesen sein. Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen hätte James gehört, wenn Sirius sich auch nur annähernd bewegt hätte.</p><p>Zum Glück mussten sie sich heute nicht bewegen. Es war Ferienanfang, kein Quidditch, kein Unterricht. Wenn sie jetzt noch ihren Alipotsy-Kater überwanden, könnte das richtig angenehm werden.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>